


...Slowdance On The Inside

by MalevolentReverie



Series: Dark Reylo Short Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 16, Complete, Dark, Darkfic, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, He Doesn’t Know What He’s Doing, MalRev Lite, Older Woman/Younger Man, Omega Ben Solo, Rey Has No Time For Shenanigans, Rey is 28, Teacher-Student Relationship, Two Shot, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey resists the advances of her student, Ben, for as long as she can.





	1. Well she's so heartless,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alsterwasser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsterwasser/gifts).



> for my stan

Teaching a group of hormonal Demi-humans is weird as fuck, but Rey puts up with it.

She’s on a heady cocktail of suppressants to keep her rut in check, and her Omega students are likewise contained. It’s been a handful of years teaching them—three, to be exact—and she’s never had an issue. She takes her meds and sometimes tracks down an Omega male to take (with consent, of course).

They knot; she takes. Weird comparison.

She sits at her desk and watches her eleventh-graders taking their history tests. They’re mostly bent over their work, but one of them is smirking at her.

Rey raises an eyebrow. Ben Solo, the little jackass. He winks and she rolls her eyes. What a gross kid.

She teaches her class and dismisses.

“Miss Niima?”

She glances up from cleaning the chalkboard to find Ben hovering near her door. Two other boys laugh and elbow his ribs on their way past and he reddens.

Omega men are the worst. Insecure. Obnoxious.

Ben hangs around after the door closes. Rey absently gathers her things as he approaches, sneakers squeaking on the floor. It’s a bright spring afternoon and she can’t wait to go home and jog. She checks her vial of suppressants as he comes to the edge of her desk. Be cool. Be cool.

He taps his fingers on her desk. “Any extra credit, teach?”

“No, Mister Solo.”

“Oh. Bummer.”

A cool breeze wafts through the window. Rey raises her eyebrows and closes her purse. Since when does he care about extra credit? 

Ben wanders closer. “Nice day, huh?”

Rey shrugs, attempting to blow him off, and jerks back when he invades her space. Her spine prickles as she picks up on Omega scent. He’s off his meds. He wants her to want him.

This kid is tall, gangly, and cocky. It’s not typical Omega behavior.

Rey straightens, glaring up into his dark eyes. Ben shrinks back, instinct, and watches her.

“You have a nice weekend, Mister Solo,” she says.

The scent strengthens. Needy Omega, begging Rey to give him attention and tell him what to do. She rubs her nose and tries to ignore him shifting closer. What the hell does he want? She’s ten years older and kind of mousy. He’s prime and ready for a bigger Alpha—but really, he needs to get on fucking suppressants.

Ben runs his fingertips across her desk. He nudges her chair aside and before Rey can respond, he drags her into his broad lap.

His breath spills warm on her neck as Ben parts Rey’s legs around his hips. She huffs in shock and tries to draw back, but picks up on the Omega scent on his neck and dips her nose to it. Ben grabs her thighs and tries to angle her in his lap.

She almost loses herself for a moment, caught up in the pheromones, but thank god she’s dealt with Omegas before. Rey jerks back from his scent gland under his jaw and presses her small hands to his Nirvana T-shirt. This kid is fucking enormous; all hard muscle where he should have baby fat.

“Let go!” she hisses. She’s too stunned to use the Alpha voice and it feels wrong turning it on a student. “Ben—!”

“Nice skirt, Miss Niima.” He slaps her ass and skates the tip of his nose up her throat. A groan catches in his throat. “Very nice.”

Nope. No.

Rey seizes Ben’s jaw, jerking his face up to meet hers. His hands slacken on her thighs as he stares into her eyes, suddenly boyish, suddenly reticent. She squeezes. He needs to learn a lesson about crossing an Alpha woman. But he’s a kid.

She grits her teeth.

“Watch it,” Rey hisses. Her French manicure bites his cheeks. “Or you’ll regret it.”

Ben licks his lips. Whines. Omega.

“But—?” He grabs her waist, hands big enough to almost meet around her back. He smells needy, but Rey’s aggression has shut him up. “P-Please?”

She tightens her grip, digging her nails into his pale skin. He loosens his hold again and licks his upper lip. Good.

Rey slips away, eyeing him, and gathers her things. Ben whimpers and follows and she growls until he backs off, shrinking behind her door. He’s huge and she can smell the horniness on his skin, but she doesn’t care. No one tells her what to do.

Ben huffs from the door. “See you soon, teach.”

Rey doesn’t turn, doesn’t pause. She waves a hand lazily in the air, feigning nonchalance even though his scent is stuck on the roof of her mouth. Fuck.

“See you soon, kid.”


	2. And I could care less

“Swing and a miss, Ben.”

He’s sitting on the stone steps outside school watching Miss Niima get in her car; some dorky green Prius. Ben leans back and takes a drag from his cigarette with a mopey shrug. He has half a mind to follow her home and force his way in; fill the place with Omega pheromones—but that’s not _seduction._

Plus, he’s not into force. A challenge is fine, but she’s being awful fucking difficult.

“No one else has to do this shit,” he snaps. He turns and glares at Hux sitting a few feet away. “Why do I?”

“You’re lucky I’m even giving you a chance, Omega,” Hux replies coolly.

Ben shakes his head, flicking ashes.

“None of _you_ could even get her to pay attention.”

“I’m not begging to be in the gang.”

Fuck. Hux is such a fucking prick, but Ben needs somewhere to belong. It’s not at home and it’s not at school, so Hux’s stupid little gang gives him somewhere to settle—if he manages to get Miss Niima to fuck him. Can’t use force and get arrested. He has to rely on his humiliating pheromones to reel her in.

Ben clenches his jaw and stands stiffly. He dashes out his cigarette and stalks off toward home, horny, irritated, humiliated, and teetering on the verge of a miserable heat. _Fuck._

Thankfully, it’s not far, and his parents are home. He stalks up the steps and shoves the front door open, backpack dropped beside the door the way his mother hates. He scratches his jaw as he walks upstairs to his bedroom and the first signs of heat start prickling along his skin.

It’s not right. It doesn’t make sense. He’s over six feet tall, two hundred-something pounds, built like a linebacker, but _Omega._ Ben can’t escape his designation no matter what he tries. Girls laugh at him, other guys laugh at him; it’s fucking infuriating.

He slams his bedroom door shut and paces, hands on his hips. It starts in the neck—shirt collar too tight; itching skin, then it travels down his biceps and forearms. He growls and scratches as the tingle of heat settles in and he knows he’ll be stuck in his bedroom over the weekend with porn and lube. Shouldn’t have stopped his meds for this stupid initiation.

“Fuck,” he snaps. Ben peels off his shirt and casts it aside. His room is a mess. He can taste his own pheromones oozing through the air, potent and tempting to any normal Alpha.

Miss Niima has to be home now. She’s probably laughing at him, too. _See you around, kid._

Ben folds his arms and growls, pacing faster. He’s not going to nest. He gets the urge every time and fights back, refusing to give in to such a pathetic urge. He’s going to get it out of his system and try again Monday. She’ll give in when she smells him again.

_alpha will help_

“No!” Ben snarls. It’s the fucking voice again. It peeps up during heat. “Fuck her!”

 _Fuck her._ He doesn’t need any help. He’s not some weakling. He’ll make her give in; make her need _him._ Someone has to need him eventually.

But the heat prickles along Ben’s skin and his cock hardens and he has no one to help him. He rubs his face with both hands and whines as he sits on the edge of his bed, broad shoulders shuddering. His knot always gets swollen when he comes without something to clench and milk it—more male Omega bullshit. It fucking hurts.

Fuck. Fuck. He knows where she lives. She’ll help.

The voice whimpers. _alpha will help us_

Shivering, Ben adjusts his cock in his jeans and swipes his car keys from his desk. The hair stands up on the back of his neck, chilled with excitement and apprehension. He can still taste her perfume on his tongue; it makes him throb with anticipation. He’s supposed to be seducing her, but now he _needs_ her.

The air outside stings his skin. Ben squints in the sunlight and scrambles into his car, ears ringing, overwhelmed by the rapid intensity of his heat. The key scratches on the ignition a few shaky times before he manages to fit it inside.

He puts his car in reverse and palms his cock. For a second he reckoned, eyes closed. He can just get off like this and save himself the effort and the drive.

_alpha—NOW_

Ben hisses and peels out of the driveway.

It gets harder to see while he’s driving. She doesn’t live too far, but he’s worried he’ll loose control of himself before he gets to her house. He drums his fingertips on the steering wheel at a red light and tries to ignore the need screaming under his skin.

Facebook had her address. He got it just in case.

Ben finds her place at the end of a quiet cul-de-sac. It’s one floor with white shutters and blue siding. Her geeky Prius is parked in the driveway. She has a nice garden outside with bright pink flowers and window boxes with bees buzzing around white flowers.

He claws free of his seatbelt and steps out of his car. It’s the middle of the day and she’s probably grading tests or some shit. Her house is nice. It looks safe and quiet, which he wouldn’t expect from an Alpha.

There’s no smell of her outside. Ben takes long breaths through his mouth, struggling to taste her on his hard palate, and he sways to a stop at her front door. Trembling, he manages two hard knocks.

It’s quiet. He almost screams and starts humping the door knob.

Shuffling, then—

Hazel eyes meet his. She’s in ratty green pajamas with cats on them, brown hair in a messy bun, and Ben’s never seen anything hotter.

Miss Niima’s eyes widen; pupils shrinking.

“Oh—”

Ben grabs her around the waist before she can finish her sentence. He pushes his way inside her house, nibbling at her scent glands under her jaw, and huffs with pleasure when he tastes her. She gasps and grasps his biceps before he bowls her over.

“Please,” Ben mumbles. He wraps his arms around her skinny waist, pressing her small frame to him. He kicks the door shut. “Please help me.”

“Ben—!” Miss Niima huffs and tries to stop his advance. “How… how did you…? This is not—” Her nails bite his skin and she whimpers. “—Not appropriate!”

 _Alpha._ Her skin tastes like sweet strawberry lotion and her pheromones makes Ben’s mouth prickle. He groans and slides his hands down to squeeze her pert little ass and she pushes harder against him. Fuck. He stumbles forward, rubbing his cock on her belly.

There’s an Alpha and a nice, safe home. The urge to nest starts overwhelming Ben and he briefly breaks away from licking Miss Niima’s neck to scout her living room for a quiet, dark spot. She manages to squirm away from him in the lull and tries adjusting her hair. She looks frazzled.

“You need to leave,” she tries.

Ben grunts and pushes past her for the stairs, seeking out a small room or a closet. He picks up a few blankets and pillows from her furniture along the way and Miss Niima protests while she follows.

“Ben!” she snaps. “You need medicine!”

“No.” He huffs, following her scent, and groans. Fuck. Tastes like rut. “Need soft stuff.”

Rey grabs his wrist and Ben turns and seizes her jaw. She flickers with Alpha aggression, growling, but she’s too small to do much. Her pupils dilate.

She clenches her jaw. “…Fine. Check my bedroom.”

Ben releases and stumbles into his teacher’s bedroom, now panting with need. It looks pretty, with beach decorations and shit, but he’s focused on her big closet. Delirious, he flings the doors open and throws out her heels and sneakers and everything else.

She paces. “This is wrong. I can make you leave.”

Ben peels her bed, pausing to smell her sheets, and carries on. He crawls into the dark closet and mindlessly arranges the sheets and blankets to his liking while Miss Niima watches from the door. She chews her nails.

It feels good. Ben finds himself purring while he works and soon he slows down, slowly stretching out each sheet and arranging each pillow the exact right way. God, this feels good. He doesn’t know why he’s ever denied himself this before.

Rey moans. “…Seriously, Ben.”

Everything is perfect.

He leans back on his calves and turns, grasping Miss Niima’s wrist. She resists, hissing, but he growls and tugs her and she tumbles into the darkness.

Ben is horny as hell and has no clue what he’s doing. They roll into a pile and he tastes Rey’s gland again, dampened by drugs, but enough to get him going. He whines and tries to roll over on top of her.

Rey growls and pushes Ben on his back. His throat bobs as she straddles his hips, glowing Alpha woman, and his cock feels impossibly hard. He clutches her hips and rolls up, trying to tempt her to give him her cunt. He can feel the warmth—the damp. Fuck.

Miss Niima leans back. “Not a word of this to anyone, Mister Solo.” She grabs his face and digs her nails into his cheeks. “Understood?”

“Yes—yes—”

They’re both overwhelmed. Ben paws at her top until she tugs it over her head, and his hands are already up to her tits. He palms the small mounds in his enormous hot palms while giving gentle thrusts against her cunt. It feels so good. She’s helping.

He’s never seen a real pair of breasts before. He licks his lips, staring hungrily, and arches up to suck a nipple into his mouth. Rey keens and cups the back of his head, so he keeps sucking, assuming gentle is better than rough. His head spins. _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha…_

Rey suddenly shoves him down and mouths at his distended gland under his jaw. Ben grabs her hips and pushes down to rub his cock on the hot wetness there, eyes rolling as Rey catches his gland in her teeth and sucks. He thrusts harder.

She breathes hot on his throat. “Have you…?”

“N-No.” Ben smells her hair, shaking his head. Fucking embarrassing being a virgin.

Miss Niima leans back. She works through Ben’s jeans and tugs them down his hips and off, then wriggles free of her pajama bottoms. He stares and whimpers at the sight of her tight tan skin bared before him. Holy shit. They’re about to do this.

She licks her lips as she climbs back into his lap. “Not a word, Mister Solo.” Her nails rake down his chest. “Understood?”

“Yes ma’am,” he manages.

How could he have ever seduced _her_? She’s in control in a way he doesn’t understand. He swallows and tries to remember instructions from porn as her pussy slides soft and wet across his shaft. Rey cranes her neck back, arching her tight body, and Ben paws at all the naked skin he can reach.

He’s so overwhelmed. Miss Niima moans, clutching his shoulders, and Ben clings to her hips and watches each stroke across his cock. He swears under his breath. His knot is already swelling.

She’s taken over by her hormones, too. She moves up, hovering over his lap, and angles his cockhead toward her entrance. Ben doesn’t give a shit about condoms and neither does she. She’s probably on birth control.

He pants as Miss Niima slowly sinks on his cock. She’s _hot_ and sticky and tight. He’s never felt anything like it. Ben squirms and stares, then glances at her expression, smiling with her teeth exposed. He squeezes his eyes shut to keep from coming.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he spits. He jerks up. “Fuck!”

“—B-Big…” Miss Niima whines. She runs her nails down Ben’s pecs as he sinks fully inside her.

A sense of accomplishment washes over Ben watching an Alpha skewered on his cock. But it’s overwhelming, how tight she is, and he thinks he’s close to coming. He bucks his hips wildly until she pushes down on his shoulders and tells him to relax.

Dark and quiet. The sheets rustle under Ben’s back as he thrusts up into Miss Niima and she bounces in his lap. He’s practically pouring precum to make up for the lack of slick. It feels amazing. This is where he’s meant to be.

He watches her with his lips parted as she rubs her clit against his hip bone, unconcerned with anything else. She knows he won’t last. She leans over with her hands beside Ben’s head, panting and whining, and he can only hold her hips while she gets herself off. Her muscles clench and flutter.

Ben grunts. “Gonna come.” He slaps her ass and bucks. “M-Miss Niima…”

Then he flips her over on her back, hips slotting together, and fucks her with wild abandon. She gasps in surprise as Ben pumps his hips and then his spine tingles and then—

“Fuck!” he spits. “ _Fuck!_ ”

His cock pulses and his orgasm ripples up his spine. He’s humiliated that he didn’t last, but Rey is right behind him, moaning as her own climax comes.

Ben’s knot expands inside her and his eyes widen in shock at the strange sensation. Her muscles tighten and clench around the knot, throbbing rhythmically, and draw out his climax. He groans, satisfied like never before, and Rey shudders as her orgasm finishes off. They’re tethered together.

Both fight to catch their breath. Ben licks and sucks Rey’s gland and trembles when she twists around his knot, squeezing more cum from him. It’s everything he every wanted. It’s right.

He rolls on his side and closes his eyes. Being needed—essential. It’s nice.


End file.
